The day love found me
by Solaris
Summary: A girl mysteriously drops into the past, can she find the strength to break her bonds with her family back home or will the handsome demon win her heart and make her give up her search.
1. Chapter 1

**The day love found me.**  
**Author: Beth Brownell**  
**Rating: M**  
**Summary: A girl mysteriously drops into the past, can she find the strength to break her bonds with her family back home or will the handsome demon win her heart and make her give up her search.**  
**Pairings: Sesshomaru/OFC**  
**Author's Note: This story came from a dream that I had. I own any original characters not seen in the Anime or manga.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha, just the plotline of this story and the original characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story, if I did, I would be one of the writers for the Anime or the Manga, which I am not.**

**The day love found me.**

The door slammed once again as the angry male stormed down the hall. "This Sesshomaru will find the one; this Sesshomaru will want to be with, father! On my own! You don't have to shove it down this Sesshomaru's throat, that this Sesshomaru should have a bitch by this Sesshomaru's side and pups already!"

"Sesshomaru, come back here!" yelled the male voice from the room. "I am not done talking with you!"

The white haired demon stalked to his bedchambers and onto the balcony to gaze up at the full moon. "She is out there, waiting for this Sesshomaru to find her and this Sesshomaru will find her."

He decided to go out riding and headed for the stable to get his mount to ride into the night sky.

* * *

"I wish you would find someone to be with!" spoke a female voice over the cell phone.

"I know that mother! But you have hindered me at every bloody turn! I tried to find one and you refuse to permit me to do so! I will find him on my own! And when that day comes, mother, I will not be living in your home any longer!" I snapped as I closed my cell phone and turned it off. I glanced over at the reception that my sister in spirit was holding for their wedding. I quickly headed back to the party in my light purple silk kimono, I shoved my cell into my purse that I had stashed under my top as I went to where the sake was at and headed to the main table to pour more into the cups. I felt a rough but smooth hand on my chubby arm. I looked over to see my brother in law's brown eyes gazing up at me. "Its okay, Lucien, my mom is just being a bitch about my single status, even at my age." I just rolled my eyes at my mother's demands and yet once I get back into her home, she would retract whatever she said, thus preventing me from doing what I really want to do – finding a man to be with along with a job. "But even if I did find someone, who would love this fat, ugly woman."

"Sis, you are not ugly or fat." My sister stated. "There's just a lot more of you to love."

I knew she was trying to cheer me up with the comment, but I knew I was ugly and no man would ever consider me as anything special.

"I wish you were able to remain here in Winnipeg a bit longer, sis." Lucien said, as he looked at me, I could tell he felt sorry for me, even with the fine kimono his wife made for me, I still looked ugly and fat. "I'm sure one of my cousins here would like to get to know you."

I smiled at him as I filled his cup with sake. "Thanks, Lucien. I have only a day and two nights left before I head back to the states. It is not enough time for me to get into a relationship,"

"But it could be a long distance relationship, sis." He said.

"I know but he's out there, just waiting for me to find him. Who knows . . ." I started to say. "He might be searching for me."

"Why don't you go enjoy yourself and mingle with our guests, sis? Who knows you may find the one who might make you happy to get involved with." My sister said, as she looked at me.

I looked to the dance floor to see everyone mingling about talking instead of dancing. I sighed, "I'm not even in their age group, sis."

"Age is just a number, sis, go enjoy yourself before I call my cousin over and have him drag you into the mess and start introducing you to everyone." Lucien replied, as he started to stand up from his seat.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." I replied a bit annoyed, as I placed the bottle down next to him and started to walk towards the crowd. I noticed a tall male standing on the edge of the crowd, looking like he wanted to approach me but he didn't want to come any closer. He looked handsome from where I was. I could tell he had to be one of Lucien's attendants as he wore a red kimono with stripes of purple within it. I gave him a smile, to which I found that he returned as he started to approach but then halted as one of the other men bumped into me nearly making me fall. I knew when it happened my ankle strained itself. I looked away and then back to the gentleman to find he was gone. I shrugged and headed back to the main table. "Sis, I'm going to head back to the old man's place. I have my bus pass so I'll get there by the way of the bus."

"You know which bus to take?"

"Yeah, I know which one to grab." I stated, as I switched the foot I was putting the most weight on.

"I'll make sure that the kimono will get back to my place safely, sis." My sis said, as she looked at me as I shifted feet. "You sprained your ankle didn't you?"

"Yeah, when the man tripped into me, he caused me to strain it. I'm going to go and get my ankle in some water and ice before it swells up." I said, as I walked towards her mother to let her know that I was heading back to our friend's home, after I hugged her, I headed off to the bus stop.

It was not long after I left the view of the tent, I decided not to return to the old man's home but go to the Teepee of Light to calm my temper down since I felt calmer within the Teepee than anywhere else. I waited for the bus that would take me to that location in the city.

The 68 crescent pulled up to the bus stop, it would get me close if I remembered the routes correctly. Unlike my sis who lived in this city, I would probably never get use to the hundred some bus routes. It was a short trip and it dropped me off between the two bridges. I crossed the street and was going to go over the main street bridge when I remembered my sis had once taken me on a different path through the native holy grounds. It would be an upward climb but I'd be able to bypass most of the commercial buildings that were the Forks. Besides the old rail bridge would take me to where the two rivers' met - the Assinaboine and the Red. I gritted my teeth with my ankle wanting to swell, I should have just gone back to the old man's but I wanted to go the teepee of light, and the night was clear so I could see the constellations from the inner circle.

I smiled as I approached its somber stage. I could see that there was no one there for a change. I reveled in the silence as I hobbled down to the inner circle. I looked for the stars before I sat down on one of the monuments which spoke about the star I was looking at. I shook my head. '_I wish I was able to break free from her hold on me. I just wish I could_.'

I took a deep breath, with the mess my life was in it was nice to stand below them and try to forget. What power did I have to change it, the harder I fought the more I lost, like loosing a small part of myself every time she threw my dreams into the ground.

"It's a quiet night tonight, especially with the full moon." A young native man said with his long ebon hair braided back but complementing his bronzed skin. He seemed to be wearing a raven shawl over his everyday clothing.  
I made a polite nod, sis had told me not to react badly to the natives here because even a good one could take a bad reaction the wrong way.  
"What brings you to these sacred grounds? I saw you take the path though the holy grounds."  
"I didn't mean any disrespect. I just took that route to help clear my mind and try to forget myself among the starry night."  
He took a seat on one of the information plaques. "At this hour it must be something pretty bad to want to forget it. But forgetting won't change anything when the sun rises. You're just one voice in the rolling wind of voices and spirits."

"You don't understand," I stated.

"I probably don't. The passage of time is different for everyone. Only the great spirits really know anything."

I looked at him. I just shook my head as I took to sitting in front of one of the plaques. "They are probably laughing at me with how rotten my life is."

"Probably, I never said the great spirits had any taste in what they do. Besides it's not like you could bargain with them, what would you offer to them just for a chance?"

"What do you mean for a chance," I stated. "A chance for what?"

"A chance to peck away at your chains, even when trapped in a hunter's trap a wolf does not hesitate to chew off its own leg to be free."

"How do I peck away at my chains?" I asked, as I looked at my body searching for any chains that could be on my person only to find none. "And what chains do I have?"

The young native man pointed to his chest. "The worst kind, the ones you can't see. No one is perfect, but many are blind, deaf and without a voice of their own. Prisoners to the world they live in."

"Or more like a prisoner to someone who lets you have very little freedom and when you try to get more, they yank you back and keep you close to them." I stated.

"So are you saying you are lacking the strength? Or the will?"

I looked up at him and nodded silently before I lowered my head and started to show my own emotions. I wiped my tears from my face. "I'm sorry but I must seem to look like a pathetic human who cannot even escape from her family."

"That seem to be exactly it, you're a pathetic excuse for a human, you don't fit or belong anywhere, you are probably a burden to everyone around you, and can't stand up for yourself." he sighed as he stood up and took a deep breath. "Fine, let's play a game." he said as he held out what looked like a water pouch. "The herbal drink will help break those chains, but it comes with a price. You must give up your humanity." he grinned darkly. "Are you game?"

I stood up and took a few steps towards him accepting the water pouch from his hand. "I am not a burden," and I poured the liquid into my mouth and started to swallow its bitter tasting liquid.

"Good. Go to the old rail bridge and finish the drink there under the light of the stars and the moon, give the last few drops to the great river spirits. Leave by the holy grounds if you truly wish to surrender your humanity, leave by this man made area and face the world without restraint. Just remember it won't break your chains unless you give up your humanity along with your soul."  
I looked up at him; it was the first time he had mentioned that other part. "Who are you?"  
He smiled darkly before walking away. "Some call me Master Raven," he said over his shoulder before the night wrapped him up in it's embrace.

I went to the old rail bridge the way he told me. There I stood under the light of the stars and finished the drink, leaving only about ten to twenty drops of the liquid within the container. "This is for you great river spirits, per the request of Master Raven." And I turned the container upside down as the drops fell from it.

It was at that moment that I felt pain in my stomach and it seemed to grow outwards towards my entire body. I cried out in pain as the waves of pain made the world start to spin.

I didn't know where I was heading as I walked. I looked at the holy ground and the man made area. I felt my feet make the choice as they took to the path leading to the holy ground. I took several steps into the path of the holy ground as the spinning world grew worse as I felt myself go limp as I fell towards the ground, darkness overcame me. And I heard a voice speak out to me, "Now you are free to be who you really are."

* * *

When I came to, my head ached as did my whole body. I could smell grass and leaves along with the normal smells that belonged to a forest. I looked around and I could tell I was in a forest but I was not sure how I got to this spot. I walked towards where I had been coming from I figure I would head back to the old man's place, when I came to where I should be at the road, I was still in the forest. I figured that I got turned around and headed for the way I came.

It took me a while but I finally reached a small river. I decided to follow it to the bridge and then go to the street and get on the bus. I reached into my kimono to get my cell phone and my purse only to find that both were gone. "Great, just fucking great, I lost my phone here." I complained heavily about losing it. I kept walking till I noticed that Winnipeg had become a small village. I approached the wooden bridge and started to walk across it but something in the back of my mind told me this was not Winnipeg as there was only one wooden bridge that I knew of.  
As soon as I stepped off of the bridge, I was bombarded with stones and other items. The villagers were yelling, "Inu-yokai!"

I knew what the word meant – dog demon in Japanese and the one other thing I realized I knew how to understand Japanese. "But I'm not!" I started to cry out, raising my hand up to stop them when I noticed that I had claws. _'Don't just stand there, bitch, run_!'

Trying to calm them down was useless as they were now throwing spears in my direction, one had barely missed me. I turned and fled into the forest again with them hot on my tail. I ran as fast as I could. I hoped that I could get away from the angry villagers. I hoped for a miracle that I could flee from them before one of their weapons hit me as I knew I was in a great deal of danger in a world I knew nothing about. I had no support system here, I was now totally on my own, something that I had always wanted to do, but being transported into the past and changed from my human form to a dog demon was not what I had in mind.

_The next chapter is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _Thank you for your reviews. As you may tell in this chapter, we will be delving into the past leading up to this point in the story. Everything that you see from this point onward is a flashback or a flashforward till present day returns._

**Chapter Two.**

'_This Sesshomaru don't like to be ordered. Not by anyone, even the sire who got this Sesshomaru within the belly of the bitch who birthed this Sesshomaru._' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he rode Ah-Un over the night's sky. He didn't like the fact that his father did not like how this Sesshomaru was taking so long in taking a bitch for a mate. This Sesshomaru knew that one day a female Inu-yokai would come into his life.

He glanced down at the village he flew over, not really caring why they were out with torches and pitchforks, it was a typical thing these days.

"Strange days they are these days, where creatures like us are hunted down like animals." A voice to his right stated.

Sesshomaru turned to see a young boy with a black feathered shawl around his shoulders. "And you are?"

"A creature like yourself, Lord Sesshomaru." He stated, as he turned to look at him. "Do you not know there is a female waiting for you at your father's castle, just waiting for you?"

"I have no . . .!" Sesshomaru started to snap off when he turned to look at him to find the lad gone. '_Where did he go off to_?'

Ah-Un looked back at his master as he encouraged the dragon-like horse to return home. He just didn't like the mystery that this stranger had posed to him – a female was in his family's castle. He knew all of the females and none of them appealed to him.

* * *

When he got home, his father and mother were waiting for him. Standing off to the side was his mother's bodyguard – the one female that he had lost to when he was but a pup but only a few decades ago, he regained his honor by defeating her in a fair match. He dismounted from Ah-Un and told the stable hands to tend to him before striding towards his father and before his father even spoke a word, Sesshomaru spoke. "Not now, father. I am in no mood to discuss getting a bitch at this time." And he strode off towards his wing, where he would brood till he would go off to bed.

The female bodyguard looked towards Inu no Taisho and spoke, "Just let him be, sire. He will realize that you are looking out for him with finding him a good bitch."

"A good bitch is what he needs and he is not interested in looking . . . not with his human child living here." Lady Kannon stated as she glanced at her and then to her husband. "Natsuko and I were discussing this earlier, but why don't you summon the ladies of the court here and he can meet them himself."

"I will consider it," Inu no Taisho said, as he turned on his heel and headed back to his own study.

"Males," Both women said at the same time before chuckling politely behind their fans.

Lady Kannon looked at her. "Remember when you first arrived here."

"Yes, I was injured and thanks to your husband, I was saved." The woman called Natsuko stated.

"By villagers who didn't understand that you were a good demon?" Lady Kannon asked.

"Yes, they didn't know." Natsuko replied, as she recalled that fateful day so many centuries ago.

* * *

I roared my pain as the pitchfork struck my thigh and brought me down to the ground. With my leg injured, I was as good as dead if I didn't do something. I struggled to get up the bank of the river of where I had fallen. I could hear the taunts of the villagers coming closer. My head was spinning with the pain and everything else, I tried to crawl onto the riverbank but the pain was just too much for me to handle as darkness started to overcome me. The last sound that I heard was a roar and the silence coming from the villagers before the darkness claimed me in its dark embrace.

* * *

Lord Inu no Taisho growled at the sight he beheld – a wounded female Inu-yokai with a pitchfork in her right thigh on the side of the river bank and a male with another one standing across from her with a pitchfork ready to throw. He roared his fury which made the men drop their weapons but that didn't mean a thing to him, with his swift speed, he slaughtered the men and any female who came with the men to avenge the hurt done to the female Inu-yokai.

Once, the men and a few women lay dead at his feet, he turned his attentions to the female. He sniffed the air seeking out anymore Inu-yokai to find only she was the one in the area. He went to her side and yanked out the pitchfork, flinging it aside. He knelt next to her as he tended to the wound by licking it clean assisting her own healing of the wound. Once, satisfied that the wound would heal, he rolled her over to get a full view of the purple kimono with cherry blossoms covering it. But how low the neckline was on the kimono stated one thing to him – single female. He wondered where her escorts were since the fabric was silk and not made of the normal style that the common people wore.

He quickly lifted her up into his arms and hurried back to his castle of the Western Lord, where the female would be able to heal her wounds and he can find out why she was out there all alone and without escorts.

* * *

The young wife of Inu no Taisho was standing on her balcony overlooking the courtyard when she heard the guards start barking off orders as she turned towards the direction they were looking in when she saw her husband returning home and it was not in his dog form either. She quickly turned to head down to the courtyard to see why her husband was not in his dog form.

By the time, she got there, the whole courtyard was standing shocked as within the Lord's arms was a female Inu-yokai. "Husband, who is she?"

"This I do not know, Kannon. I found her being attacked by villagers." Lord Inu no Taisho stated, as he looked at her.

A female voice came from behind the young wife of Inu no Taisho. "Bring her in, she needs the healers."

"Yes, that she does," Spoke Inu no Taisho, as he hurried into the castle without another word.

_The next chapter is coming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: _This chapter is written in a bit of a strange way, which I hope will work out, if not everything will be back to normal way of a storyflow. Please review this and the rest of my chapters. Thank you._

**Chapter Three.**

I don't remember how I got into a bed, but I didn't want to move but my need to use the bathroom was just too great. I made a move to get out of the bed when the sharp pain in my thigh ripped a cry out of my lips.

"Easy, don't move. You are injured, my lady." Spoke a soft female voice.

I looked over to see who had spoken to see a white haired woman sitting on the bed next to me. I could see that she wore a very simple blue kimono – a servant perhaps. "I need to relieve myself or I'll be like a pup wetting its sleep area."

She smiled, as she removed the covers from my body to assist me in getting up. With her help, I was able to hobble my way to the bathroom where the stool was for me to empty my bladder in. I felt still very dizzy as I wiped myself dry. I looked over at her. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the bed before I pass out again."

She nodded and hurried out of the room. It was not long before I stood up leaning against the wall closing my Kosode tight across my chest when I heard a voice speaking to me.

"So you have awakened." Spoke the male voice.

I looked up to see eyes that shone with a goldish yellow color, it was the most beautiful set of eyes that I had ever seen in anyone and then I saw him lunge forth as darkness showed itself to me once again, pulling me into its dark embrace.

* * *

Lady Kannon looked at her husband as he went through many scrolls searching for a scroll to write on. "Do you know who she may be?"

"No, I do not know who she may be, beyond that she is one of our people and injured by angry villagers." Inu no Taisho said, as he glanced at his wife.

She was just about to say something when the servant girl who was tending to his guest came running into the great hall stating that she was awake and she needed help assisting her to return to her bed as she is close to fainting again. Lord Inu no Taisho hurried to the bathroom to see her standing and then she started to fall as he rushed to her side and caught her before she struck the floor.

The servant girl watched as the Lord caught and lifted the girl up into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

He turned to the girl. "Alert the kitchen to make soup for this Inu-yokai and me. She will be hungry when she wakes."

"Yes, my lord." The girl bowed and ran from the room to the kitchen, knowing not to make the young lord angry.

* * *

By the time, Lady Kannon reached the room he had the female back in bed. She leaned against the doorframe knowing that her husband knew she was there by scent alone. "How is she?"

Inu no Taisho turned to look at her. "She is sleeping for now. I believe she was traveling alone and made the mistake of entering that village and got attacked for just being an Inu-yokai."

Lady Kannon shook her head sadly. She walked into the room and stood next to the bed as she reached out and uncovered her ears before covering them up again. "She hides her ears, so why did they think she was unless they were attacked by a female Inu-yokai and thought she was that attacker come to attack again?"

"It is possible that may be the reason, but they will not be attacking anyone else," He stated.

"And why's that?" She turned to look at her husband.

"I slew them all for attacking her without cause."

"I will send some guards out to investigate why they attacked her, there may be survivors who may know," Lady Kannon stated.

"I doubt there are." he replied, before turning to look at the servant girl who brought in two steaming bowls of soup and rice on a tray.

The girl approached them very slowly since any rushing would send them both for their swords that they carry. "My Lord, My lady, the soup, you asked for."

"Thank you. Please leave the tray on the table." Lady Kannon said, as she did what she asked and quickly left the room.

After the door was closed, Inu no Taisho sat down on the bed as did his mate and watched the young Inu-yokai slept peacefully under the covers. Inu no Taisho started to think as he examined her face and markings. '_She has to be quite early into her adult stage, the facial markings are not darkened like my mate's are. I would love to know where your escorts were when you were being attacked_.'

"Taisho, let us go. The servants will tell us when she wakes again." She whispered as she started to head for the door.p

"You head on, I'll stay a bit longer." Inu no Taisho was just about to stand up when he heard a moan coming from the bed. He smiled as he turned to look at her as her eyelids started to flicker open.p

~~~~~~~~~p

I could feel someone sitting on the bed as I opened my eyes to see the male who had spoken when I was in the bathroom, now sitting on the bed with a slight smile on his face. I knew he was someone of importance by how he was dressed. "Where . . . am I?"p

"You are in my castle. I found you being attacked by villagers." Lord Inu no Taisho said, as he looked at her.

"Which castle?" I whispered.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands' castle," Inu no Taisho stated.

I mentally freaked out when I heard the name come from his lips. I couldn't have been transported back in time and to a land that I had never visited before and an Anime of all things. I knew I had to keep a calm exterior as they probably could pick up on my fear. I had to let them believe that I am one of their kind and plus try to find a way home again, if I could ever find the Master Raven again. "They didn't take too well of me entering their village."

Lord Inu no Taisho nodded without comment. He looked over at her looking at her long white hair, yellow gold eyes shadowed by her purple streaks under her eyes and on her cheeks. "I would like to know . . . where are your escorts, were they slain by them before I found you?"

"I didn't have any." I replied.

They both kept their faces cold - this was never heard of for a female to wander without escorts. "Your companions, where are they?"

"Never accompanied me, I wandered alone." I replied. How could I explain to him that I came from another time and place, where he and his family are supposed to be fictional characters in an Anime.

This time, it was Lady Kannon, who was shocked. "Why did you wander alone?"

"I do not wish to speak of it, my lady," I said, as I looked away from her.

"Very well, maybe one day we can talk about it." She stated, politely.

"What is your name?" I heard the male ask.

"Natsuko, my Lord." I replied. I could hear him whispering the name. I felt the weight on the bed shift to become lighter. I knew he was walking out of the room, just like every man in my life did, they never seem to stay with me for long but the door didn't open or close, I quickly glanced up to see him walking to the table and picking up a bowl.

"I sent for soup while you were asleep. Are you hungry?" he asked as he approached the bed with the bowl of soup in hand.

My stomach had been rumbling for a while as I nodded. He smiled as he sat down on the corner of the bed. He placed the bowl on the stand next to the bed and assisted me to sit up straighter in bed.

As I tried to move, I felt sharp pain coming from my right thigh. Out of reaction to the pain, I growled as my right hand reached down and felt the bandage on my thigh. "If I ever find those men, I'm going to slaughter them."

"You will not be able to find them for I slaughtered them already for attacking you." I heard him say.

I nodded as I tried to sit against the bed board with his aide, so I wouldn't spill any of the soup on me, before he handed me the bowl of soup. I tenderly placed the bowl to my lips and started to sip the warm liquid. It was delicious as I finished it. "Your cook must really know how to make good soup. That was really good."

"He is known in the castle to make the best soups around." He stated.

"He did a very good job with this." I said, as I looked around the room. It was definitely not the feudal era by how the room was designed, it was older way older. I handed the bowl back to him just as we both heard a female voice speak out.

"So how is your guest faring, Taisho?" spoke the female.

We turned to see another white haired Inu-yokai standing at the door dressed in a lovely white with cherry blossoms all over the kimono.

"She is doing well beyond her injury." Inu no Taisho said, as he looked at her before placing his eyes onto his guest. "Her name is Natsuko and she was wandering alone when she encountered those villagers."

"You poor child," She stated as she walked into the room. "Where is your family so we may send word to them that you are safe with the Lords of the Western Lands?"

"They would not care where I am, my Lady." I replied, bowing my head to her.

"And why would they not care?" She asked.

"I left my home on the east over a week ago, they didn't send anyone out to find me and yes, they would have found me if they did." I said.

"Why didn't they send someone after you?" asked the woman.

"My parents . . . they just do not care for me. They care more about their eldest then their sole daughter." I said as I looked at her and the male that stood by her side. "He could have anything but when I wanted something from them . . . I would be ignored but when they needed something from me, I was expected to give it to them regardless of what their eldest could do for them."

The woman looked sad at her as she placed her hand on her arm. "Well, then, you can stay here as long as you like."

I bowed my head to her. "Thank you, but as soon as my leg heals, I will be out of your home and on my way."

"But why?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"I do not wish to be a burden to you by staying any longer than I need to." I replied, hoping that they would accept it and let me head off. I was also growing sleepy and hoped that they would leave soon. "I will make sure that I am the polite guest as is warranted of staying within a Noble's home."

Inu no Taisho looked at his mother with a look of try to keep her here, her family may want to see her. She took the hint from her son and spoke, "We will make sure that you have the proper weapons to defend yourself when you leave here, Natsuko."

I looked at them both, as my hand covered my tired yawn. "Unfortunately, my Lady, that is one thing that my family never permitted me to do,"

* * *

_The next chapter is coming.  
_


End file.
